The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of light display and securing means for light strands and more specifically relates to an easy use hook system for suspending light strands.
2. Description of the Related Art
The winter holiday season is a magical time of year. Celebrating Christmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanza, can renew one's faith and revive the spirit of giving that is often lacking throughout the year. In particular, Christians celebrate Christmas in the United States and across the globe. Spending time with friends and family, shopping for gifts and sending colorful greeting cards, are wonderful activities that most who celebrate Christmas enjoy. One of the many prevalent ways people share their enthusiasm with others is by decorating their homes for the holiday season. A wonderful way to decorate for the holidays is by hanging strands of brilliantly lit lights outside of the home. Providing a sense of warmth and comfort, strung lights welcome guests and holiday revelers in a friendly and joyous fashion. Although typically associated with Christmas, string lights are increasingly being embraced by consumers as an affordable and attractive means of decorating throughout the year. Manufactured in a multitude of colored sets, many enjoy hanging colored, themed lights from season to season. Shimmery and beautiful, a strand of lights can add the perfect finishing touch to virtually any decor.
Although striking to look at, string lights are not without their drawbacks. Specifically, hanging strands of outdoor holiday lights can be a difficult task. Standing atop a tall ladder and attempting to secure the lights to the trim of one's roof can be both awkward and exhausting. Trying to wrap the light strands around a home's rain spouts or trim, only to have the lights slip and hang unattractively can take the fun out of decorating. Because getting the lights to stay in place can be so difficult, this part of decorating can take a great amount of time. To facilitate this process, many consumers attempt to secure their lights via wire or sharp nails. Unfortunately, repeatedly twisting and bending the strands of lights in order to hang them properly, or securing the lights with nails and wire, can cause punctures, tears or shorts in the light strand, often leading to painful and dangerous electric shocks. Additionally, considering that most holiday lights are utilized during inclement winter months when frequent snow, rain, sleet and ice storms are commonplace, hanging damaged, torn or frayed lights with exposed electrical wires can present a serious fire hazard. A safe and efficient means for hanging light strands is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,802 to William B. Dougan, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,836 to William E. Adams, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,636 to John P. Mann, et al. This art is representative of light display and securing means for light strands. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, an easy use hook display system for light strands should provide an easy and safe method for installing a hook system for suspending outdoor holiday light strands on the roof lines of homes and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable easy use hook system for suspending light strands to avoid the above-mentioned problems.